


Toying With The Faithful

by MischiefHowl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, No obscurus, Religious Conflict, Vampire Bites, What Was I Thinking?, hints of Gellert Grindelwald, i am sin, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Credence is a church boy and the blood of the pure is always the best for a vampire that can smell his sadness. Thus the little game of faith begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning so there will be errors..   
> There will be some religion bashing, so be warned about that along with all the other warnings in the tags.  
> I blame this on a roleplay/idea I had with someone in a chat.

Credence was a young man, always following his path of religious as his entire family always did. His mind was as pure as his soul and body. Innocent in a way but knowing of the darkness that stood outside the large wooden doors..

He didn't feel much like a priest, but a church boy he indeed was. And thus in his young life he was prone to demons to corrupt the boy to sin. He had already sworn to remain pure, never finding a need to marry or start a family. Mostly due to his mother's ruthless ways when he was younger.. making him feel unworthy to even think of love for another. He never could understand why she saw him as a wicked child unlike his sisters.. probably due to his supposed birth mother being a witch.. he could never understand what was so wrong with witches and supposed demons. When he looks into it all he could guess why many are seen as evil. Vampires fed on the blood of the children of God, werewolves killed and cursed those that lived, witches cursed people for at times no reason.

Maybe it was his moment of weakness that invited the Devil into the church. That was always the problem with his thoughts and maybe everyone's thoughts. That Satan was a monster with horns and a tail.. not an attractive older man that supposedly seeked peace.

Percival Graves was in many ways called The Devil, as much as he was called God, even an angel for him being merciful to some of his prey. But in his centuries of living, that is how Graves saw humans. Prey, food. It did not matter how they saw him.. he always drank their blood from their veins. Some he even kept around for a few days, drinking them slowly..

His eyes fell upon the church, his nose breathing in the scent that seemed to envelop the building. The scent was pure as it should be, but how lonely and sad the soul was. It was always what lured him.. it was rare to find such a pitiful soul. He couldn't help but enter the church and see exactly what gave off such an interesting scent.

Honestly he expected it was some sad sinner.. but again the scent was of a pure one. And there he saw the boy who came right up to him, greeting him and welcoming him with such a shy and soft tone of voice he can swear if there was a wind, it'd have blown the voice away. The boy was such a sight to behold.. having such a beauty about him. He was surprised no other Night Creature had claimed him for it's own yet... did they not dare? 

"May I ask what brings you here?" Credence asked the man who looked at him with a slight smile.

"I am someone passing through and thought to pray away some sins that remain on my shoulders" Graves' voice was as gentle as he could give it. Sin, it was something to laugh at. But he would humor the church as he took a seat, not expecting the boy to linger nor hear the bit of his heartbeat increase the tiniest bit.. 

"Our church is always open to those who need peace if just for the night." Credence was seeing the man in a certain lighting. The alluring feeling pulled at him but it was his younger sister, Modesty that called him away. "If there is anything at all, please say so." And the boy turned to walk away. 

The boy didn't notice the dark eyes watching his back as the boy walked away. This was to easy for his tastes. Graves looks up and around the church. It wasn't the finest but it did it's purpose. It was holy indeed. But it could never keep someone like him out... well perhaps it could have if he was a fledgling. The boy's voice stuck in his head. 'I do want something..' He thought, but he could wait. He wanted to feed but he also wanted to get to know his prey like usual. 

It was a game he began doing after about a hundred years after he was first turned. It was a bit of a trick he learned from his maker. But he did his own twists. Befriend, get close to the prey, treat it like they were equal. And than break it's trust and drink it... or funner, make it become willing that it would allow itself to be fed on. Graves was cruel in that sense to many, but there was always a few that accepted what he was and gave themselves so he can live.. a bit self righteous but he never could pass off a free meal.. but this boy was sad. And it made him wonder if he would fight or just let it be.. 

Graves made it a point to visit the church at least once every two days. Mostly to check up on the boy and leave his scent about so any other Night Creature would know that it would step into another's territory. It was simple to him. He just walks around the church a few times. Nothing else. He was probably being overly cautious but he didn't exactly need a half-mongrel werewolf tearing the church boy apart before he got his fangs in him.

\---

 

Credence accepted the man was passing through, some say that and stay for about a month before they move on. It was something about Graves that made him want to ask to stay.. he couldn't get why his mind began to focus on the man..

The attraction was what made him feel a bit off. But the voice, so deep but nice. Like a father in a way that was both stern but caring for him. He could pick up some hint of an accent in it, barely there but he could sense it. 

But it was the dream that came that made him very concerned about himself. The night he dreamed of the man was what scared him when he woke. The man was there, touching him everywhere in the softest of ways.. gentle. The boy was naked on the alter and tried to protest but his mouth only let out moans and the man stripped him of his clothing, revealing his pale and thin body for God to see- The man would kiss him gently, leaving his kiss on the scars that didn't seem to bother him... Credence was feeling the heat, breath was hot against his body..

And Credence woke up with lingering thoughts and a much embarrassing tent in his pajamas. His eyes look at the darkness, breath was quick. The dream scared him and the idea of what took place in the dream. A man and man weren't allowed to love. And even the thought of making love, in a church no less made him feel dirty... and he prayed silently for forgiveness.. trying to wish these thoughts away. 

But Graves would come to church anyway and the two would talk again. All the while Credence was hiding the feelings behind his usual mask. To bad one can never lie to a vampire..

The vampire could feel the heartbeat quickening from across the room and knew it was the boy. and the boy could hide it so well, but the scent and heartbeat gave it away. He spoke about his life and the time during the war.. in wars vampires were often seen. Not because of the bloodshed, no, but as a sort of giving their all for the country. All creatures seem to have a sort of need to help fight the cause. And in a way the war remained equal. If a vampire came, than the battle could tilt the balance of power. So that is perhaps another reason they go.. He left that bit out of course.. and the horrific things he saw. The boy believed it to be honorable as usual boys do but also was sorry for lives lost on both sides. 

"Umm.. I'm sorry but we've yet to introduce ourselves, sir.. people passing through I don't usually get to know. But you are a nice man that visits so often.."

"That is my fault, my boy. I didn't know I'd have been here so long either. Delays are always a pain. My name is Percival Graves."

"I am Credence Barebone" He bows his head. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Graves..."

The last name.. it stirred something he didn't like in his mind. Barebone was a name he knew to well. It was the name of a mad priest and vampire hunter.. one of the awfulest. Graves knew him from his maker that had nearly killed him and Graves in the 18th century if he remembered. Bartholomew Barebone was an awful man that collected teeth from vampires.. even killed innocent humans that either protected vampires, mistaken vampires, in the wrong place at the wrong time, or just in his way... He hid his irritation as much as the boy hid the slight lust he had.. it seems that dear old Bartholomew's descendants lost the will to hunt and stuck to preaching... strange how the stench did not linger on the boy or his sisters... his mother though he could trace it... a dying bloodline. Percival now had a bit of a plan to achieve.. it was so easy to. Feeding off him began to feel more and more like an achievement.

"Mr Graves?" The boy shook the man from his thoughts as he held out a flyer for him to read. "We.. we have meetings nightly."

"Against witchcraft? Witchcraft and Vampires.." He read it over in his head with growing amusement. So they were trying to expose vampires and witches. A Second Salem.   
"Yes sir.. Ma offered since you have been around."

Graves was thankful for the haze in New York. Where he can walk around in the day without to much annoyance. The sun had no part to play here so he and others of his kind can stroll the streets without a care. "I appreciate the offer but I am not a believer of such things, forgive me, I believe in Him but I do not wish to annoy the witches and vampires.."  
"Annoy, sir?" The boy looks at the man.

"Well, if I were a vampire. I'd have been annoyed at the fact you would try to expose us.. I might even drain your blood from your body" He hissed playfully, getting a bit of a laugh from the boy.

"We know the risks sir. That is why we live here. Vampires cannot come in without an invitation, also they cannot walk on holy ground." Credence's explanation had false interest. Inside the vampire was laughing. Mortals, such foolish creatures.. but one part was true. Invitation was an annoying thing. He was thankful for public areas now. And people that stayed out at night. Invitation was still annoying now that he realized that Credence lived in the church and not in a house somewhere. "You live here? I've never seen actual living areas for churches... do you mind if you show me? If it isn't to much trouble and I'm not invading personal spaces."

Credence was so easy. He led Graves right too his room and the vampire swore he saw the blood rush to his face in the darker areas. This boy was thinking about sinful thoughts and he knew it. About him. He wondered if his allure was causing such thoughts.. Introductions were simple. Credence's room was simple. The bed was small for a boy as tall as him. "Come in if you please." The invitation was set. Graves was unknowingly welcome into the room at any time and he saw the window.. so easy and simple indeed.

\---

 

That night Graves had climbed into the boy's window and watched the boy toss and turn in his sleep. His nails becoming sharp claws that drew close to the boy's neck, closer to his adam's apple that bobbed at times. "I wonder what noise you would make if I cut your little neck right now" He mused in a whisper.

"M-Mr. Graves.." Ahhh, so his thoughts weren't wrong. Seems he plagued the pure boy's dreams. He could smell arousal and smirks. The boy was lost in a wet dream.. Graves could smell the fear and arousal and it made his fangs lengthen, fighting the need to just pin the sleeping boy down and just tear into his neck and drink the boy.

His claws touch the throat, how easy it was to kill such weak creatures. Graves can remember when he was once like this boy. Aging, weak, prey. But Gellert saw the powerful immortal he could be and how Graves fought bravely, damning the vampire, cursing him, even making the vampire bleed with a cut he dealt with his sword... but he was turned, given the power to live forever.. "Such a shame it won't be the same for you" He breathed the words.

"Please.. bite me" It startled him and he had to pull back to confirm the boy was still asleep. Which he was. The boy was dreaming of him as a vampire.. oh what irony. He saw the boy was still now, breathing still quick and he could see the erection even under the blanket. The temptation was great. To bite into him in reality and feel the fear rise into terror at the truth.. or funner if he woke and still thought it was a dream.. seems the boy's fantasies were turning him to sin. Graves almost wanted to think himself insulted. "You're a good boy, Credence." The boy didn't answer and shivered as Graves breathed on his exposed neck. "You aren't as pure as you think" He chuckles.

Morning would come and Graves would be long gone before Credence woke up, feeling unclean again and thus did the usual crying while he prayed for it to stop.

\---

 

Graves had finally invited the understandably hesitant boy to a diner so they could eat. He had chosen today to do it. His thirst can only be held back for so long until it became overwhelming and the boy being so damn close to him wasn't helping.

"B-But sir" The boy protested when the man said he'd pay for everything. 

"I want this to be a last good meal before I leave tomorrow." He insisted. "I will pay for everything so get what you think is good"

Credence had to look at the menu, in awe once again of the food and whimpers at the price. But he made himself order. He didn't want Mr. Graves to leave but at the same time, his sinful feelings would go with him. "Where will you be going to after this?"

"I'm thinking London. I will be visiting my old friend, Newt. He is raising some rare animals that he insists on me seeing.. never can understand why he thinks I'm an animal person." Graves sighs. The reality was there. Newt was not a vampire but a wizard that he had met on his travels. Magical Beasts were never his strong suits since they knew that he was a predator and shied away or even tried to defend themselves..

"How I wish I could go on the same path as you" Credence sighs to, he longed to travel. Even if it meant as a travelling priest. He felt so cooped up here, like a caged bird that needed to fly.  
"Why not come with me?"

"Ma would never agree.."

"I'm sure I can convince your mother." 

Credence ate in silence, nearly salivating at the first taste and nearly forgetting his manners as he ate the fish. Only when he swallowed did he finally talk again. "I can't" His scent said it as much as his face. Sadness. He was hesitating and he knew the reason why. And Graves, unknown to him, knew as well.

"I promise you will be alive and well and can come back here at any time"

Credence looks at the food. "Mr. Graves.. I.. Do you think I'm a freak"

"Hmm? No. What brought that on?"

"I don't know. People say it to me a lot.. and I feel I am one"

"I think you're a special boy, Credence. Don't listen to others. You are you. God put you here, gave you what you have for a reason."

"Mr. Graves.. can I really come?" His eyes look up and after a nod. "You may talk to Ma and only if she says yes I will come."

And that was the end. Graves won. Convincing the woman was easy enough.. barely any hypnosis was involved. She wished Credence well but when she spoke to Graves she was hoping he'd pound some sense into the boy but also care for him. He couldn't understand her ways.. there was no love. If there was she'd have said no.

\---

 

Credence would not return to his home. Graves will make sure of that.. not alive at least. The road was empty and silence and that is when he revealed himself to the boy. The car slowed and Graves turned to the tired boy. "Do you want to go back?"

"Ma said I must go.. it is God's Will. So I must" He looks up at Graves and blinks the sleep from his eyes, noticing that even in the dark he could see the eyes of the man blacken.. a trick of the light?

"What if it was not from God, but from The Devil?" He chuckled an almost dark chuckle and the boy was catching on. The car had stopped and Credence quickly piled out, seeing the car empty much to his fear.

A pale hand gripped his shoulder and forced the startled boy around to see the man who looked at him with black eyes like that of a shark's, the fangs... his mouth was full of sharp teeth like one to and Credence ripped himself away, tearing his coat and whimpered at the stinging of his cut flesh that made the demon almost purr. "Mr. Graves- you aren't h-him! Where is he?"

"You can believe what you will but I am your Mr. Graves." He began to walk closer and suddenly he was forced back by the little rosary that was pulled out by the boy. Damned faith- 

"G-get away from me!" The boy pleaded. "In the name of God!" He yelled it, his faith was strong.

But the vampire wasn't going to quit. He was feeling the need to toy with him just as strong. "Credence.. you don't want that do you? You don't want me to leave"

"Please stop. Don't act like you are a human! You can't be that man.. he walked into the church"

"I'm old enough to. Your holy ground does not affect me, nor does your crosses.. just simple things man made"

"Than why is this keeping you at bay!?" The boy challenged, holding his little cross higher.

"Who's to say I'm not getting your hopes up? Only to make sure they crash down when I take you?"

"You would have done it already, spawn of satan! Away! I call upon God to send you away! I'm going back to Ma-"

"Ma who didn't want you? Who sent you away without much thought... I'm the only one you have that cares enough rather you are killed here or not"

"Damn you!" Credence whimpered. He was shaking. It hit a nerve. His mother sent him away quicker than he wanted. He wanted her to show him that she truly loved him. He hated the vampire for it.. if he had a stake he'd have plunged it deep into the demon's heart to show just how much it hurt...

"I had warned you, did I not? That if you annoy a vampire they will come and drink you dry? Well, I have come to do that. I can wait.. I've waited for a month before and still got my prize.. how long will you last out here without any food, water, or sleep?" 

"The sun will save me!" He snapped. "The sun will burn you!"

"That is true.. but I will hunt you.. I never let my prey go once I have their scent and your scent is powerful.. I could track it even if you were in California.." He smirks as he circles the boy who followed him.

Credence shivered. He wanted to get into the car and drive.. but with the speed he witnessed, he doubted he'd get very far and he'd realized with dread that no one and nothing was on this road. It was deserted.. he could run into the field but the speed once again stopped his plan. He began to weep. "Please.." He began to plead to God and the vampire.

"Please what..?" The vampire purrs. "Speak up, little church boy..."

"If you allow me to return to Ma, I promise I will not speak of you again.."

"Hmmm no. You will speak, you will try to kill me.. do you think me stupid?"

"N-No! Please.. let me just go." There it was. The trust broken, the betrayed look, the realization that his prey was doomed.. reverting to a primal age when humans knew they were prey, not predator as they believed they were now. "Mr. Graves.."

"I have heard pleas from countless meals before. The only difference with you is.. you want this? Deep down you have thought of this"

"Wha- no I haven't" He denied. "How could you think I thought of such a thing!? Of having my neck torn out by those awful teeth?"

"Hmmm no.." He let his sharp teeth retract, showing only his sharp canines. "You thought of these teeth in you... tasting you.. you cannot hide your thoughts from me, Credence."

The boy remembered painfully the dream. Of Percival's fangs, like the ones he saw now. Biting into his tender flesh, drinking his blood while the boy moaned out his name. It made him feel ill at the thoughts that surfaced. "Please forgive me, Father"  
"You want me.. it is not a sin to desire. It is human to desire."

"It is a sin for someone like me!" He noticed the vampire walked close and forced the cross in his direction. "Not another step, monster!" 

The vampire hissed at the cross that still blocked his way. But he kept his mind tricks at the ready. "It is not a sin. You should be free to enjoy life. You are still young and denying yourself seems more cruel than what I could ever do to you, my boy.."

".... But a man and a man-"

"is something that is okay. You are young and I can grant you a cure for that desire."

"Mr. Graves.. please" Credence whimpers. "Please go away. Leave me alone and never come back"

"If you had the will behind that I'd have left." He replied. "But here I still stand. You want me to stay here, deep down you don't want me to leave."

The boy was shaking, whimpering still. His rosary in his hands was lowering but the vampire stayed at a distance. "You smell delicious.."

"Mr. Graves.. please don't kill me." It was giving in. The vampire knew that final plea from the meal that had fought or ran until it was at the limit. Just a rabbit that dropped from exhaustion and letting out it's final words before the wolf took it. "My sisters... my sisters will be devastated."

"They will think you are with me, travelling. They will never know you are dead." It was simple replies. He did his work well. Credence will be missed by his sisters but none will look for him. None will be grieved... well unless Graves leaves his corpse in a ditch somewhere. 

Credence looks at the dark eyes with his scared brown ones. "You said you wanted to help my desire..."

"I plan on taking all of you, you will love it. Having been dreaming about this.."

"Is this just a dream, Mr. Graves?"

"Hmmm it could very well be."

Credence slowly lowers his rosary and the vampire began to walk towards his defeated prey. "Please" One final plea. "Just don't kill me" It fell on deaf ears as the vampire began to kiss at the boy's nose, almost playfully. It was his desire to just sink his fangs in but the boy wanted to be loved... having been without it. The boy slowly let the rosary fall down beside him, giving up the fight and just shaking with both fear and the sinful need. "You will love this.." Graves nearly growled.

The chill night air blew against them and the boy shivered some as the vampire pulls off his clothing with ease, showing the pale chest that nearly matched his color. His kisses descended down his chest.. and the first bite came which made a moan escape the Puritan. Right under his left breast Graves bit...

Vampire bites were pleasurable, the venom in their fangs brought forth a numbness to pain and made the prey enjoy themselves. If he wanted it to hurt he could but he saved it for now. The boy was so easy, the purest virgin boy that he swore was created perfect just for him to devour.. 

The boy gasps as he watched the vampire lick up the blood that came from the punctures. His hips thrusting up on instinct much to his confusion. Graves knew the boy was on fire with new emotions. It meant one thing... His fingers pulled down his slacks slightly and exposed his erect cock. "Mr- Graves!"

"Lay down on the seat, my sweet boy, otherwise you will fall down." Credence obeyed like a good boy and he was on the tip, tongue licking over it, causing the boy to cry out. His fangs were careful as he began to suck on the boy. And his thoughts were correct. In little time, the boy released probably his first orgasm in his life. Graves swallowed the seed, giving him some desert before the main course. The boy was already trying to catch his breath, lost in the orgasm aftermath and the vampire brushed his fangs along the length, toying with the boy who whined. He let his penis go, daring to say he was quite aroused. This boy was so noisy and was so starved for affection.

His clawed tips became fingernails again and he took some of the boy's blood that still surfaced from the bite and used it as a lube on his fingers. Sticking it into the entrance of the boy who yelped. "St-stop"

"Shhhh you will need to be spread for this next one.. just trust me.." His words were still soothing. The boy's legs and behind were out of the car so it would make it easier. Spreading him was a whimper and some whispers but some gestures calmed the whimpering boy down. It proved he had never been touched... perfect. 

Pushing his erection into the boy caused a cry of pain and pleasure from either side. Credence was trying to fight again, grabbing at Graves who just took his thin right wrist and licks along it, sinking his teeth into the soft skin again, making the boy focus on that... watching the vampire drink from his wrist.

The boy was still whimpering as the man thrust into him, taking his purity from him. He watched as Graves's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down and the slurping was heard as he sucked on his wrist. 'He was defiled' as his mother would say. Unclean.. but why did it start feeling so good? The man thrust inside of him, he was stretched to the limit and yet he wanted more.. wanted to be claimed by the demon. He was a wicked boy.. and he for once in his life, felt good about it. Graves was on the other wrist, fangs were now bloody red, proving once and for all his life was being drained away... slowly he'd realized.. pleasurably slowly.

Graves took the boy's life blood slowly, biting him and hearing the little sounds his prey made. Credence was erect again fully, and released onto himself while he screamed Percivial's name. He came inside of the boy, it was final. The boy was a mess and panting, needing more. 

His brown eyes looked at the man, feeling the bite again and again. Bites on his thighs, and finally he began to whisper in little words to keep biting. Credence loved the fangs in his skin, claiming him.

The little church boy had now committed sin. And he wanted more. The boy had almost forgotten the end was coming. Almost. "Mr. Graves.." He whispers, his body was tired from the sex and the blood loss he was beginning to feel. "I think I have fallen... fallen in love with Death.." 

"Hmm how unusual of you." 

"You pretended to care for me and that's okay... because you showed me what no one has." 

"My poor boy." He nuzzles the weak boy's neck, the only part of his flesh he left untouched. 

"I love you.. I shouldn't but I do." He lets the tears slide down his cheeks. "You gave me mercy when I fought you. I'm ready to face my sin.."

"I will pray for your soul.." The vampire nuzzles his neck, breathing in the smell. "But you see... if I let you go, that would not be as much fun.."

Brown eyes open with some confusion in them. "What do you mean.. sir?"

"I mean. If I grant you the Dark Gift, it would mean that your Judgement Day will never come.. the promise your dear Lord gave you will be taken away.."

"Mr. Graves.." His voice got some more life in it, filling with growing fear as his scent grew with it.

"My dear boy. You will become a creature of the night.. because you fought me. And you are to beautiful for me to leave rotting somewhere. If I let you drift into eternal sleep it would feel like I, myself were sinning"

The boy began to weakly struggle in the vampire's grip. "Please.. no.. not this. Let me die.. let me go.."

"You are perfect, Credence.." The boy's struggles were weak and it thrilled him how he still tried to fight though he was dying already. "Just one little drink.. you have been so brave. But do pray.. pray and hope your Lord will spare you"

And the boy did do that. He cried for his God to save him. But the vampire heard his cries for help. His teeth bit into him, a deep bite that clamped on as he drank from him.. eyes closing as the boy gasps. The vampire was killing him- or so he hoped.. he could see the stars from out the window, seeing them seem to shine. "Please Percival.." He was nearly gone when the vampire stopped and placed him down on the seats, heart beat barely able to function.

"You were born for this. You will be free of this life of pain, you will live free. Free of fear, of everything.. there will be no mortal laws.." He had thought of Bartholomew again and smirks. He can just hear the man cursing the monster from Hell. "And you will not be alone, my boy."

Credence looks at the man, seeing him lower himself onto the boy, a clawed nail cutting his neck. Dark blood dripping onto the boy's fearful face. "Please.. don't.." His mouth opened at the wrong time and he got a drop of the dark blood in his mouth. It was sweet, empowering, his dying form somehow found strength to lift up in a trance and have his lips latch around the cut. The blood was so delicious.. like a river of forbidden chocolate that flooded the boy's senses. With each swallow of blood, he felt his body renewed. His brown eyes closed as he was pushed back down by the vampire. "Mr. Graves.." And suddenly the pain came in waves, his body shook and writhed, the vampire holding him down as he cried out and tried to question what was happening-

"You're dying... but you will live again.. it happens to us all" Percival was kind unlike his maker that turned him and let the man suffer with amusement. Barely giving him enough blood. He had given the boy much more than he should have but he wanted him to be strong..

The boy stopped his writhing and lay still, no longer breathing. His eyes stared unseeing at first before new life seemed to come into him. His bites and scars were healed and gone.. his brown eyes looked more beautiful as they seemed to see the vampire for the first time. His teeth with fanged and he had little claws that finally scratched at Graves' arm which the vampire complied.  
The newborn took in new smells his mortal self could never have. His eyes seeing a new world.. the night was like day to him. It was intense for the newborn child of the night and instinctively came back quickly to Graves and huddled against him like a frightened child would do with their parent. "Good boy.." Graves pets the boy's hair who purrs. Credence had forgotten his life before all this. It would all return in a day or so as well as the thirst that will no doubt hit him. 

Percival started the car up, startling the boy who covered his ears. "You will have a better new life, Credence. I promise" The older promised, and he hoped when the boy remembers he will not hate him to much. 

"Thank you.. Mr. Graves" The voice was even stronger now. This boy will make the perfect predator.. he knew he would have been wasted if the man killed him. 

And so began the immortal life of the once religious Credence Barebone.


End file.
